The present invention relates to fire arms in general and to the butt stocks of fire arms in particular.
The typical butt stock is a simple, rigid component extending from the receiver of the firearm rearward and engages the user's shoulder when the firearm is in the shoulder firing position. The distance between a firearm's trigger and the rear-most portion of the butt stock is known in the art as the pull length. The pull length for a firearm, such as a rifle, having a typical, rigid butt stock is fixed.
A rifle having an adjustable pull length is preferable to one having a fixed pull length for a number of reasons. For example, when a rifle is used by a subsequent, different user, the subsequent user needs to be able to adjust the pull length for comfort and shooting accuracy. In addition, even if the rifle is used by a single user, the manner in which the user is using the rifle (standing versus prone) and whether the rifle is equipped with optics (e.g., a scope) or other aiming devices (e.g., a bipod) will require that the pull length be adjustable for comfort and accuracy.
In addition to being adjustable, it is also important for a rifle butt stock to be simple and reliable, having a small number of parts, quickly and quietly adjustable, and very rugged. This is especially true for rifles used in combat. Rifles for combat that are used in the prone position need to be especially rugged due to the fact that they are often slammed to the ground when the user is transitioning from a standing to a prone position and may then be used as support when the user is transitioning from the prone to the standing position.
The top portion of the butt stock, upon which the user's cheek rests when firing, is known in the art as the comb. The height of the comb of a typical, rigid butt stock is fixed. Depending on the user and manner in which the rifle is being used, a comb of a fixed height may be uncomfortable for the user or impede accurate shooting if it prevents the user from properly viewing the reticle of a sighting device. It would be advantageous, therefore, to be able to adjust the height of the comb to maximize shooting accuracy and comfort.
Accordingly, there remains a need for simple, reliable, and rugged butt stock that provides for quick, quiet, and easy adjustment of pull length and comb height.